


An Unexpected Wedding

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by FRIENDS, Las Vegas Wedding, Mention of Bagginshield, Mention of Lesbian Kíliel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which Fíli and Sigrid try to get married in Vegas, with unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> Just a short drabble I put on tumblr a while back and cleaned up to pop on here for your enjoyment!
> 
> Original Prompt by ErinacchiLove AKA Lesbiankiliel who asked for an Friends Inspired Vegas Fic.

  
“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” laughed Sigrid, “I mean, married in Vegas! Us!”   
  
“I know!” replied Fíli, joining her in a fit of giggles as they had gripped tight onto one another to stop them from toppling over completely. It was true though, if Fíli would have put any money on someone getting married in Vegas it would have been his sister and her girlfriend. Kíli and Tauriel were the most love struck pair there could ever be, and a spur of the moment wedding seemed to be right up their street. However no, it was Sigrid and him running out of the gift shop with a ‘borrowed’ blue scarf tucked under her top.    
  
But, well, it was like they'd said back at the casino where this whole idea had began, they were in love, after all, and there was no going back on that. They were both in this for the long term, so what would be the point in waiting any longer than they already had? A quick wedding would also avoid all the unnecessary drama that would fold out otherwise and in the process save them a lot of money. They could always throw a party back home afterwards with the appropriate number of poofy dresses.   
  
They finally reached the Prancing Pony Chapel, still feeling giddy.   
  
“We’ve come to get married!” announced Sigrid to an old woman at the door whose tag declared her to be ‘Galadriel: Senior Love Expert’.   
  
“Right here and now!” added Fíli, wrapping his arm tighter around his fianceé-of-about-one-hour.     
  
“Super!” cried Galadriel, clapping her hands together “Well, we’ve got another couple in there at the moment–”   
  
“Oh.” murmured Sigrid, feeling the bubble of excitement burst slightly.    
  
“–but they’ll be done in a minute and you can go right ahead! Take a seat whilst you wait.”   
  
“That’s fine.” smiled Fíli, “Come on Sig, it’s just a minute. Nothing compared to the rest of our lives.”   
  
“True.” she replied, gently swaying their arms back and forth together.    
  
“You’ve not got a ring yet.” he frowned, looking down at where their fingers were entwined together..    
  
“Well, no. But I’m sure they’ll have cheap ones to buy inside.”   
  
“Nope. No wife of mine is having a cheap plastic ring.” he let go of her hand for a second and tugged the thumb ring he always wore. It was his Father’s signet ring, and he’d never taken it off for anything. He slipped it onto her finger, where it hung low and looked as though it would fall off at any moment, but it was still a ring. If they were doing this properly, he'd have got her something made especially for her, something new for once since everything else she owned always seemed to be second hand; but for now this would have to do. Sigrid stared at it for a moment, transfixed. She didn’t reply, just pulled him towards her for a brief delicate kiss. In that kiss Fíli knew without a moment of doubt, that this was the right decision they were making. This was destiny, this was fate. He was going to marry the person he loved most in all the world, and there could never be any regrets.    
  
The doors banged open and a chorus of cheesy wedding music flew in.   
  
“Helloooooooooo Mr Thoooorin!”    
  
“Helooooooooooo Mr Bilbooooo!”    
  
Fíli blinked as his uncle and a complete stranger staggered out of the chapel, not paying him any attention as they exited the building. The door swung shut behind them, followed by the distinct sound of vomiting.    
  
“Well. That’s rather put a different spin on things…” said Sigrid at last   
  
“Let’s do this another time.” added Fíli   
  
“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan if you are so inclined for other such drabbles =)


End file.
